


Santa Baby

by SLunne



Series: Oh Baby! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean gets less grumpy, Christmas Fluff, Daddy!Sam, Diapers, Infantalism, Infantilism, Pacifiers, baby!dean - Freeform, big brother!sam, cursed!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLunne/pseuds/SLunne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months into Kannon's baby curse, Dean experiences the first real family Christmas he's had since his mom died. And he so doesn't enjoy it...nope. Not one bit. ;)</p><p>a Time Stamp of my Oh Baby! Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> short little Christmas Drabble, set a little into the future of where we are now in the Oh Baby! story!
> 
> I didn't spend much time on this, so its not very good, but just a little something for Christmas anyway!
> 
> merry christmas all!

Santa Baby ~ _An Oh Baby! glimpse into the future._

Before Dean realized, it was Christmas. He supposed he should have noticed, what with the obnoxious Christmas tunes Sammy had been playing in the Impala whenever they were driving, and the festive snowmen and reindeer festooned onesies and pacifiers Cas had taken to dressing him him.

That meant it had been nearly two whole months since the goddess Kannon had cursed Dean, forcing him to live the life of a baby. It was the whole nine yards too, ridiculous baby talk from everybody who saw him, mushy food spoon fed to him at every meal, carseats and highchairs, baby bottles, pacifiers, and diapers.

Two months since Dean had literally become the baby of the family, and yet he was still no closer to figuring out how the hell to reverse whatever had been done to him.

But it wasn’t like he was given much opportunity to do anything.

Dean stared mindlessly at the animated green Grinch on the motel’s TV, sucking lazily at the pacifier in his mouth as he wiggled his feet beneath him. He didn’t have the option of doing much else. Sammy had put him in the exersaucer in front of the TV about thirty minutes ago. It was jungle themed, with his legs dangling above the floor through the holes in the seat, and a smiling monkey dangling above his head. It was suspended in a way that allowed for a little bouncing motion if Dean pushed the ground with the tips of his toes, but otherwise Dean was stuck where he was until someone else decided to pull him out. And he knew he was stuck because he’d tried every possible way he could the first time Sammy had wrestled him down into it.

Dean supposed Sam wanted him out of the way while he packed their things. Sam had caught him a few times trying to steal Sam’s laptop or sneak into the bathroom, and apparently “laptops weren’t for baby brothers” and “bathrooms were dangerous and icky.” So whenever Sam or Cas couldn’t keep their eyes constantly on Dean, they put him in the exersaucer or the playpen, which was equally as inescapable.

Dean squirmed uncomfortably in the seat as the Grinch rode the sleigh back down to the Whos. He’d wet his diaper early on in the movie, but as they were busy packing, neither Sam nor Cas had noticed yet. By now the diaper was cold and uncomfortably pressed up between his legs from the exersaucer, and it was becoming unbearable.

“I think that’s got everything,” Sam said suddenly. “Cas? What about you? You finished double checking the room?”

“I believe so,” Cas’ gravelly voice. “Everything is loaded into the Impala.”

Sammy walked over to Dean, who twisted around to look up at his brother. “What about you, Dee? Wanna finish the movie before we leave?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, and held his arms out, indicating to Sam that he wanted _out_.

Sam chuckled at the look on Dean’s face, but complied, grabbing Dean under the arms and settling him on his hip. Sam pulled back the waist of Dean’s diaper and peeked down inside. “No poo-poos, but somebody’s good an wet,” he remarked conversationally, missing the way Dean blushed slightly, like he still did after every diaper check that came back with positive results.

Sam took Dean over to one of the beds, and laid him down on top of a changing mat. Pulling the blue diaper bag close to him, Sam unbuttoned the snaps on Dean’s white onesie and lifted the fabric, exposing Dean’s wet diaper.

“Are you excited to see Uncle Bobby, Dee?” Sam chatted down at Dean as he peeled back the sodden diaper. “We’re going to spend the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas with him! And maybe Santa will come see you, as long as you’ve been a good boy.”

Dean watched Sammy as his legs were lifted so that Sam could clean every inch of his bare skin. They were staying with Bobby again? They’d been there a few weeks ago, but Castiel had been nervous at staying in one location for too long.

Truthfully, Dean hadn’t minded leaving. Over the weeks, Dean had gotten kind of used to Sam and Cas taking care of him. Personal boundries were basically an old memory. But it felt a little different with Bobby. Dean had always respected the man as much as (more than) John. So to be treated like he was so helpless by the man _really_ made him feel little.

Not to mention that in the curse, one of Bobby’s spare rooms had turned into a full Dean-sized nursery.

There was a crib, rocking chair, changing table, baby wallpaper, chest full of toys, the _works_. And it was all especially for Dean 

It just all felt so… _permanent._ At least with motel rooms Dean left the crib behind when they hit the road.

Sammy continued to talk excitedly about Christmas as he powdered Dean’s bottom and taped a new diaper into place, and soon Dean was being strapped into his carseat, and they were driving down the road towards Singer’s Salvage yard. 

~xmas~

Bobby had greeted them at the door, rubbing at Dean’s head as Castiel carried him inside. They’d all gone into the living room where Dean was surprised to see a Christmas tree set up.

“Figured with you boys and that angel of yours comin’ here for Christmas, I oughtta make the place look a little festive.”

Since they’d arrived just after lunch, Sam decided a nap would be a great idea, and Dean shared the sentiment. Sam crashed on the couch with Dean curled up on his chest as Bobby started another Christmas movie, much to the delight of an eager Castiel. Braced on Sammy’s chest, Dean was lulled to sleep by the sounds of his brother’s breathing and heartbeat.

~xmas~

Dean awoke to the familiar sight of crib bars, a hand stroking the side of his face, and the smell of baking cookies.

“Hey baby boy, we’re gonna make some Christmas cookies, wanna help us out?” Sammy asked gently, but after two months, Dean knew the question was rhetorical.

Sammy lifted him out of the crib, and Dean grumbled slightly and curled into his brother’s neck, hiding his eyes from the light. Sam chuckled softly, “Somebody’s still a sleepy boy.”

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Dean saw that Bobby and Castiel were there already, and Dean was set into the highchair that Bobby kept. Cas brought a plate over and set it on the tray in front of Dean, filled with fresh smelling sugar cookies, all coated in a thin later of white icing. Bobby brought a small basket with different colored tubes over, and a few shakers with what looked like sprinkles in them.

Dean stared at the cookies for a moment in confusion, while the others looked at him expectantly.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Dean said irritably, glowering at them all.

“What’s the matter, son?” Bobby asked his voice high and light like it always was these days.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean grabbed a cookie from the plate and shoved it into his mouth, garnering a startled reaction from Sam and Bobby, and smearing icing all over his face and hands.

“No! Dee, we’re not eating them just yet,” Sam started to laugh as he pulled the remains of the crumbled cookie from Dean’s hand. “We’re supposed to decorate them first, so we can leave them out for Santa!”

Now Dean looked at Sam incredulously. Were they really going _decorate_ cookies?

“Maybe we should show him, Sam,” Bobby said, reaching for the blue tube on the tray. He pulled off the cap and started squeezing it over a cookie. Bright blue icing started squirting out of the tube, and Bobby traced the tube in the shape of a snowflake.

“Wanna try, Dean?” Sam asked excitedly, holding out of red tube of icing.

Dean took it hesitantly, feeling really stupid. Here he was, almost thirty years old, and here he was making cookies for _Santa_.

Sam started drawing on a cookie with icing while Castiel shook some sprinkles onto Bobby’s cookie.

Finally, rolling his eyes again, Dean started squeezing the icing onto a cookie. A large circle with enochian symbols, Dean drew the angel banishing sigil onto a cookie.

“Wow, Dean! Look what you made!” Sam’s eyes shone with happiness as he pointed the cookie out to Bobby and Cas.

“That’s real good, kiddo,” Bobby said. “You’re a regular Picasso.”

But for a moment, Castiel stared oddly at the cookie, a sort of glazed look in his eye. But Dean didn’t notice, as it was gone after only a second, and Castiel said, “Would you like to make another, Dean?”

Dean felt a funny feeling stirring in his gut. He didn’t like being treated like a baby…he didn’t doubt that for a second. But it wasn’t like decorating cookies was super embarrassing or anything. They were just cookies. It was actually kind of… _exciting._

Sam pushed the plate closer to Dean on the tray, and set all the tubes of icing out so Dean could reach them easily. “You know, I don’t think we ever did this after…after mom died.”

Memories of standing on a stool next to his mom with icing in his hair flooded back to Dean.  He picked up the purple icing, and slowly started making more cookies.

Forty-five minutes later, the boys all had two plates of cookies, freshly decorated with Santa hats and Christmas trees, the odd supernatural symbol, and one cookie that Dean had just attempted to pile as much icing as he physically could on top.

Cleaning sticky hands and faces, they ate dinner in Bobby’s living room around the TV, and Dean was given two of their Christmas cookies (though not the icing tower, to his disappointment) for desert.

Castiel took Dean upstairs and gave him a bath in Bobby’s big tub, and Dean could feel himself falling asleep with the combination of warm water around him and Castiel’s fingers scratching lightly through his hair.

After the bath, Cas took Dean to the changing table inside the nursery, and placed a nighttime diaper dotted with little bears wearing halos and red hats. Seemingly from nowhere, Cas pulled out a red onesie with blocky white lettering across the front, and slipped it carefully onto Dean.

Sam and Bobby came in the room just as Cas finished buttoning the last strap, and Sam snorted at the sight.

“Cas, where’d you get that from?” Sam asked with a big smile.

“I recognized the quote from a classic Christmas film. I thought this would be slightly humorous.”

Dean looked down at what he was wearing, and could just make out upside down, _“Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.”_

~xmas~

The next morning was Christmas Day, and Dean knew it because Sam had scooped him out of the crib at 6 am, without so much as waking him up first,  and given him a big kiss on his cheek saying, “Merry Christmas baby boy!”

Despite the rather rude awakening, Dean couldn’t help but give his brother a small smile at his enthusiasm. Sam carried Dean over to the changing table and started stripping off a thoroughly soiled diaper.

Dean blushed when he realized that he’d messed himself in his sleep… _again_. This was becoming a regular occurrence over the past week, and it was _not_ a good change in Dean’s book.

He knew that Kannon’s curse wasn’t actually physically turning him into a baby. He still had all the capabilities of an adult. It was just people’s perception of Dean that thought he was a real baby, and also a bit of magic to make sure Dean couldn’t remove his pacifier or his diapers by himself, forcing him to be dependent on his brother. But he’d still been falling into infantile habits…he couldn’t fucking _explain it_.

Sam wiped the stinky mess from Dean’s bottom, humming “White Christmas” as he threw away the dirty diaper, and replaced it with a new one. After powdering and taping up the diaper, Sam snapped the buttons of Dean’s onesie shut, and lifted  him into his arms.

“Lets go see if Santa came!”

Dean looked at Sam in confusion. His brother had been mentioning the red fat guy a lot. But its not like the guy was…

Dean’s eyes grew wide as they descended down the stairs and he caught sight of Bobby’s Christmas tree.

There were _presents_ under there.

“Look, Dee! Somebody brought you presents!”

Sam seemed as excited as if he were the one who’s name was on every box. He rushed over to the Christmas tree, and eagerly sat Dean down on the floor.

Dean just stared at all the wrapped boxes. He…he hadn’t had a real Christmas present since Sam had given him his amulet. And…all these boxes said _“Dean,”_ on them…they were for _him._

“Open this one, Dean!” Sam said encouragingly, pushing a medium sized box over towards him. “Rip the paper off! Come on big guy!”

Feeling in a sort of daze, Dean reached down and gripped the paper edge of the box, and slowly started to peel back the paper. Inside the box was a stuffed bear. Dean just stared at it.

Sam pulled it out of the box, and held it up for Dean to inspect. “Dad never let us keep toys on the road, but I thought this little guys could use a friend like you, what do you say Dean?”

Dean tentatively reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against the fur. It was _incredibly_ soft. But…it was a stuffed animal. Dean was too _old_ for stuffed animals. He’d never had one past the age of four, and he certainly didn’t want one now.

But Sam looked so genuinely _excited_. Like he was so proud to get this for Dean. The happy light in Sammy’s eyes started to dim when Dean hadn’t taken the toy, and without thinking, Dean snatched the bear from Sam’s loose grip and pulled it in close to his chest.

Sam’s smile returned full watt. “Do you like it, baby?”

The bear was _really really_ soft, and it felt warm pressed up against his chest as it tickled the bottom of his chin. Dean’s answering nod to Sammy’s question was completely truthful.

“Hey there, Dee. See ya made a new friend,” Bobby’s voice announced his and Castiel’s arrival into the living room.

For a moment, Dean was embarrassed that he’d been caught holding a baby’s toy, but there was no judgment on any of their faces. So Dean just hid his face behind the bear.

~xmas~

As it turned out, not all the presents under the tree were for Dean. Bobby, Sam, and Castiel had exchanged gifts with one another as well, mostly useful things for hunts and so forth. But all of Dean’s gifts were toys. Baby toys.

Ever since the curse had started, Dean had refused to actually behave like a baby. He’d never played with toys or racecars, or wanted to watch kiddie shows and movies. But Sam was so excited at every present Dean opened.

He’d pull it out of the box, and put in any necessary batteries, and would proceed to play with it with Dean. He encouraged Dean to push the light up firetruck back and forth, making the siren noise sound. He had Dean help him stack the wooden blocks to build a high tower. He put the plastic dinosaurs on Dean’s head and walked them over Dean’s bare legs, making roaring sounds.

And Dean didn’t grump and move away from the childish behavior. Sam’s happiness was almost contagious, and despite the fact that Dean  _definitely_  was not interested…like _at all_ in the baby toys, he didn’t mind playing with Sammy 

For Sammy’s sake, of course.

Dean spent all of Christmas day playing with his new toys with his big brother, the stuffed bear constantly tucked under his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! maaahksheppard.tumblr.com


End file.
